The Game
by Rockcrab
Summary: This is a story about L's typical thoughts on 'is Light Kira' This is not yaoi despite the title being 'The Game.'


* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note (Show, series, characters, plots, NONE OF IT!)

Author's Note- Yeah, this idea randomly popped into my head. Oh, and in italics is thinking. L and Light do alot of thinking.

* * *

L and Light are sitting next to each other both working on computers, trying to solve the Kira case, and suddenly L stops and looks over at Light. Light stops, sensing L looking at him, and so looks back at him.

"Light-kun?" asks L taking out a wrapped chocolate bar. _Let's try to see if Light-kun is Kira, just once more..._

"Yeah?" asks Light back turning back to the computer. L keeps staring at him.

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Well..." says Light not looking away from the screen. _Is this some type of test?_ "Not particularly, but it's not bad."

"Interesting," says L. _Because that was his answer it really doesn't tell me anything... He said he likes it, but he doesn't like it... _L takes a bite of chocolate and turns back to the computer screen. _But... in saying neither he is playing it safe and therefore could be on the defensive... _L takes another bite of chocolate. _...if that's the case then why is he on the defensive? If he's not Kira then he has no reason to be defensive about it._

"Did you know most people get heart attacks on Monday Morning?"asks Light. _Maybe if I bring up the Kira subject indirectly by talking about computer statistics it will nulify any reasoning L has..._

"Interesting," says L for the second time looking at Light's screen to see that on some tv show's web page. _Wait... right... I was thinking about defensiveness of Light's response to the stimulus of my question. So if he's not Kira he can say whatever he wants and suspicion could fall on him, but could never be proven as Kira, so there would be no reason to be all defensive. So then it would point to him being Kira by being defensive, which he was. _L takes another bite of chocolate._ And the fact that he tried to change the subject to heart attacks seems to indirectly lead to a conversation on Kira,which I avoided by giving a simple answer. _L takes another bite of chocolate. Light closes his eyes. _It seems as though Light-kun is thinking now too, which is reasonable because he is working on the Kira case, but could also be a stimulus to my thinking. Therefore that proves nothing. The defensiveness of earlier followed by the subject change increasing Light's chances of being Kira by 15 percent..._

"So... how have you been?" asks Light pushing his cair back from the computer and relaxing. _I need to relax. If I'm all defensive L will get suspicious, and I don't need that; at least not until I form a plan... I better start thinking of that..._

"Fine," says L taking a bite of chocolate. _Considering the rate of breaths per 5 seconds has lessened, Light-kun has seemed to calm down... and that means he wasn't calm before. So he was nervous about my thinking, which raises the chances of being Kira by 20 percent. So Light-kun's percentage so far is... 45 percent... that's almost a 50 percent chance. So Light is the number one suspect. _L glances at the comruter screen. _Light Yagami... is in the perfect position to be Kira. He can hack computers... and he has all acsess to our information... as well as he's close to me._

"So, found out anything? I can't seem to turn anything up on anything..." says Light, still calm. _L's suspicious... I need to stay calm..._

"No," says L. _He doesn't seem like Kira... and I really don't want him to be. He's my only, and first, friend... but... _L takes another bite of chocolate. _...if he was Kira then that's what he'd want me to think..._

"I'm going to bed... it's getting late," says Light. _I better hurry up and leave... before I give myself away..._

"Good night, Light-kun," says L nodding at Light once. Light leaves and L is left alone to think. _So, where was I? ...45 percent chance Light-kun is Kira. So then he left... almost too quickly, almost suspicious even. That would raise the chance by 5 percent so... there's a 50 percent chance that Light-kun really is Kira... I know that he shouldn't be... _L takes the last bite of his chocolate bar._ ...but I know he is. I've known it sense the FBI agents died. It was him then, it is still him now. He's the only one we haven't been able to eliminate... and that's because he IS Kira. You can't eliminate the answer to the problem. It's not possible. With Light having 50 percent chance of being Kira... and no other suspects at the moment... he is the most likely one. No one else could be Kira. Yagami-san is too dedicated, Matsuda is too stupid, and everyone else won't cut it on the brains side... so Light is the only one. He's the only choice. He's the one, uno, ichi... that's it. Light Yagami is Ki- the game. AH, DAMN IT!_

"Damn it... I lost the game," says L biting a peace of chocolate and frowning. _What was I thinking? Light-kun... 50 percent... Kira... Yes, that Light-kun is Kira. _Glances at the time on the computer. It was '11:57.' _I'll tell Light-kun that I know tomorrow and see what his reaction is. Just because I say that he's Kira and tell them my precise reasoning, no one will agree. No one will believe that he's Kira unless I have solid proof... whether they believe me or not I know I'm correct in my reasoning... and the longer it takes to get evidence, the more people will die. Maybe we could put him under servailence again, but then we'll lose Yagami-san from the team again too..._

_..._and so L's thinking went on for the next 6 hours.

* * *

Author's Note-There... Oh, and by the way... when you read 'I lost the game,' you lost the game too. As a matter of fact I lost the game everytime I thought of this story, I lost the game. I payed for writing this. If you don't know the game then ask, but that will result in me losing too... ah, well, you can ask. Read & review.


End file.
